How I Met Josh
by Muffin856
Summary: First fanfiction. Hope everyone who reads enjoys. Anyway... An unlikely operative has broken a rule and she has to get punished for it. It's in the KND code. But how did she get where she is now? That is what she wants to explain... Her possible final words. Or is it? (not reveling anything else otherwise it won't be a surprise!)


**Hey guys hope you enjoy this fanfiction it's 86/OC with one-sided 60/86 and others hope you enjoy! :) **

I'm so stupid. To an extent I'm quite smart beyond my years but I've done some things so stupid that even numbuh 3 would call me stupid for these little mistakes, even though knowing her she'll start gushing at the cuteness of it all. But I _don't _know her anymore she acts like a completely different person, she's Kuki's body just not her soul, Kuki Sanban isn't a relentless, snobby bully. Anyways...

So here I am getting my reward, more like punishment, for violation of a sacred KND rule. Me, Francine or Fanny Fulbright have always been told I'm a smart somewhat lucky girl, not perfect but generally great grades, head of decommissioning and now globe tactical officer on top of that, earned respect, a reputation for being too loyal for words and as an added extra, I'm a noticeably great video game player, I still hold the worldwide record in Yipper Wrestling 2 and now 3, which I find too easy for any words at all. As I say all you need is strategy. Despite flaws like my inability to make friends outside the Kids Next Door my life was, maybe still is, great and I wouldn't have traded it- not ever.

Regrettably I fell in love with him. Well if people could read my thoughts they would roll their eyes saying I'm being melodramatic and girly, maybe if they have the guts they'd say I'm over reacting. However, I've fallen in love with the thing I swore to fight against a cruddy teenager. Once again hold back the judgement. When I fell for him I was a mere cadet he was a new trainer 2 entire years older. He was 9 and I was a young 7-year-old girl starry-eyed at the concept of helping children worldwide, being a hero one day. And the Knd bases majestic sizes I had to admit gave me an extra gush of excitement. Then I saw him.

It was forbidden then and I should have taken the hint and thrown away that stupid attraction I gained for him but I _emotionally_ couldn't _physically_ I couldn't. Ending up rendered unable to stop liking him. When I started crushing hard it was a cold Friday. You see our cadet trainers recommended we knew how to swim at least a bit so I decided to practice in the lake to get some bonus points on my record, only now do I realize how stupid that sounds; I kept my clothes on for warmth in the cold arctic tundra I became less cold because of this. Going alone was my only option because Rachel refused, she had common scene and Patton was ill and at home. However, it was a bad idea to go alone. Slithering tentacles wove themselves around my legs in middle of my peaceful albeit bitterly cold dip gripping just hard enough for me to know the unknown creature was threatening me in some way or form.

Horrified I scream for help only for the already tight grip to tighten considerably more until I was screaming in pure agony. While I was being brutally attacked by a sea monstrosity of the unknown nearly iced over deep he was in arctic base completing a dare of lasting half the day without a shirt. Finally I let out a final shrill scream that echoed, some people stationed at moonbase that day say to this very moment they could hear me, the pain and agony in my voice still to this day makes me glance down in shame and flinch slightly. That's when I passed out. That was also when I discovered how loud my voice really was instantly eliminating my socialization issue after, I felt more confident, able to communicate and express myself. But, It was still too much at that moment. The pain was numbing and my body couldn't help it.

When I woke up I was in his arms his toned chest and his strong arms, even at such a young age they seemed to draw me in his cuteness was just a cherry on the top, lusting after my trainer at the small age of 7 felt wrong but right all at the same time. Being an arctic trainer had really done him good. I did feel dirty at times, horrendous it was the best way to described my frazzled emotions from time to time. Later I discovered he dived into that arctic lake shirtless just to save me in a middle of doing a dare in his free time. Something that greatly shocked me. I was instantly entranced by his massive heart. Of course after he was desperately cold. Giving me a smile shivering in open coldness, I saw Patton glare ,but I didn't register it. Patton, he was discovered faking his illness and sent back to the arctic just in a nick of time as he saw our trainer carrying my frail form in his arms me cuddling up to him with my life clinging- my legs stung. But to this moment and beyond it always amazed me how he never caught a cold. Numbuh 8623 never did. Not even once.

Throughout my time in the Kids Next Door Josh aka numbuh 8623 was in my mind until that moment when my feeling got sidetracked. Numbuh 60, Patton Drivolski _unfortunately_ for him ended up caught by Rachel, staring at me again even as a friend I could never understand his feelings I thought about it but still couldn't picture it. I really couldn't. Josh always came to mind as the handsome hero Patton came up as the daringly weird but funny friend, I loved Patton Drivolski just not in that romantic way. Telling him that was the hardest thing I ever did. His hurt face made me want to cry even if I just rejected him he's a friend and I hated see a friend crying in any way or form. And, finally I decided I could get them both out my mind, how hard could it be, it was becoming too much for me so finally I ignored everything romantic all together. It was hard but I did it. I was 8 at the time romance really shouldn't have crept in my life in the first place. But this is the KND anything could happen. Desperate I was to stop this all. But I couldn't soon after Josh returned to my mind and Patton was the last thing on my mind ever. Things reverted back to normal and I got the new position head of decommissioning then the summer after an accident occurred with an escapee from the decom squad after the event was over that's when I spitefully began regarding all boys as incredibly stupid. I guess it just stuck after that. Sometimes I don't even get why by reflex I call them stupid anymore. Is that the best insult I can come up with? It was a habit one I hated and despised after a while. I hated it. With all my being. Even my brothers think I don't like them. Slight jabs quickly get delivered at the thought of it. It saddened me a lot. After all, they will always be family.

After Josh's "decommissioning" Nigel Uno left I was 12 by time the organization stopped grieving. Numbuh 362 in particular, she fell for Uno hard and she felt loves raft, just like me... On Joshua's decommissioning date. 5 years had passed since we met and he was out there. That was the first teen I ever let willingly escape without orders, out of every single stupid boy out there _he_ turned me soft and mushy. Being the person to keep the KND stable she, numbuh 362 had to snap out of it. I could only imagine the pressure on her making all those decisions with a boy on her mind. For me it's practically impossible. Another thing to admire about my long time friend Rachel McKenzie the best spy and soopream leaduh of the KND. Numbuh 362 had always been inspirational and strong-willed. Suddenly, my thoughts turned to me.

Developing like my mom's side of the family I came around early and just like my mom it was definitely noticeable, I grew and changed a lot in a few months, like her but not the same, far from it. He was 14, a perverted teenage boy I had seen around town, I'm supposed to hate him but I couldn't even as a teenager. That moment I felt sad thinking about him because if he got his memory's erased and given back he wouldn't recognize me anyway. The few times I've seen him a glance is shared and we wonder off like nothing happened at all. We can't talk public It'd be like betraying the Kids Next Door and I didn't want that so our socialization was limited at best. A stab of hurt overcame me when that happened. It was true I had changed... Grown up even. Confusion laying deep in his almost glowing amber eyes showed me this, sometimes I feel like a stranger. I'd totally changed.

My body narrowed a slight bit and my chest increased to a size a bit too much for me to handle. My hair was now only frizzy if not brushed after a bath and to my amazement had gone completely straight (most of the time). When my mom said it would go flat at one point, like dads frizzy hair did, I thought it was a joke, he didn't have enough hair for it to even become frizzy in the first place. But it wasn't a joke, he had actually had a full head of hair at one point. Defiantly surprising... My hair now reached below my shoulder blades near my mid-back and I decided to have it layered. My sense of style changed after Uno left, after he left we all changed. Kuki became shallow like a popular diva queen bee you'd see in those clique involved movies, she went cold and bitter, Abby continued numbuh 1's work-no-play legacy, soon she was working longer hours than him on one dared to convince her otherwise, Wally moved next door to me, he turned out for a stupid boy to be quite tolerable and numbuh 2 had finally snapped into reality and focused on numbuh 5, not her evil corrupt teenage sister however he didn't try to stop her from working if she was happy with it, as long as it doesn't become unhealthy for her, he was okay with it. But, our clothes changed even more than our personality and lives. I was sporting a denim mini-skirt and a green tank top with thin straps and an orange belt was loosely hung around my waist, white sport socks where on and finally I wore red converse something that had become like a second nature to me.

One walk in the park and everything changed even more, we met each other for the first time since his childhood doom day and we talked a lot, something I remember clearly. Nothing but us and that's when it happened. He was my forbidden 4th ice cream flavor (a legend I do believe in secretly), my adventure and my cheesy romantic rendezvous. Sadly, joy and undoubted bliss can't last forever. Making me have to try to decide between them both. Kids Next Door or long time crush. They draw so close. It's impossible but it has to be done, no turning back. Either, go with my forbidden choice of adventure forever (depending on the circumstances) or take this second chance and decommission him fair and square, losing something is supposed to make you realize just what you're losing. It definitely does. But what the phrase missed out was how much it hurt to lose it. After all this time I would guess it just depended on the situation.

Sometimes, the way I got into this situation gets me confused it was a complete and utter mystery. It all started so quickly yet spread through a variety of years which I can only remember as a dizzy haze of different vibrant and dull colors. They all submerged. I could hardly call it a stable life. Everything for me always had to be chucked around like some type of ball. I guess to understand I should look back, it seems logical. How did we start? Should I do it? Why can't I decommission him? What did I miss? Why did meeting him make such a big impact? He should just be another stupid boy whose easy to manipulate. But he wasn't. He's not.

I've got to have missed something- but what?

Why?


End file.
